


A Permanent Formality

by inkandwords



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, happy bday eren!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: In which Eren finds the key to more than just Levi’s dick in a box.





	A Permanent Formality

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Eren. ♥
> 
> Please excuse the Lonely Island reference hahaha

“The only thing I care about blowing is right here,” Eren says, patting the half-hard bulge underneath Levi’s trousers with a cheeky grin. **  
**

“Did you just compare my dick to a candle?”

“Both long and hard,” Eren teases as he drops his gaze and bites the edge of his lip in anticipation, “and drips sticky, hot, white—“

“Okay, that’s enough tequila for you.” Levi makes to grab for the empty shot glass and is unsurprised when Eren dangles it above him like the drunk little shit he is. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Be nice, babe…” Eren is fighting the slur in his voice now and Levi figures he should push the plans up before Eren ends up on the bedroom floor naked and shitfaced. “‘S m’birthday…”

“Yeah, no shit. Every bar from here to Jersey knows it’s your birthday,” Levi says, palming his face. In hindsight, agreeing to a bar crawl with Eren and a group of their friends sounded like a much better idea in the beginning. It distracted him, made him less likely to second-guess his decision about other things he’d been waiting to do for the last few weeks. But now, there is only an hour left of Eren’s birthday and Levi is no closer to executing his plan as he had been earlier in the night. And with the way Eren is hungrily eyeing his noticeable bulge like he can magically see through clothing, Levi decides that winging it is probably better than letting the moment pass altogether. He cradles Eren’s face and brings him down just enough to plant a quick kiss, quietly chuckling when Eren’s nose wrinkles in disappointment. “You know you’re drunk, right?”

“Damn straight, I am.”

“Pretty sure whatever you are, straight ain’t one of them.”

“I--” Eren pauses, mouth open with the rest of whatever his retort should be, and blinks instead. “Okay, you’re not wrong.” He gently backs Levi against the edge of the bed until Levi’s knees buckle and he falls, forearms braced along the charcoal sheets. “Stop stalling and let me open my present.”

“If I’d known that was all you wanted, I’d have slapped a bow on my crotch and called it a night.” Levi sucks in a breath as he watches Eren work his belt buckle and zipper open with such candid determination that he stifles the urge to help him with the task.

“You know me,” Eren says, shirking Levi out of his pants, boxer briefs tugged along with it. “Who needs to blow candles to make my wish come true when I can blow you instead and get the same result?”

Levi has a reply on the tip of his tongue, but as soon as Eren wraps his lips around Levi’s cockhead and swallows him down, the words disappear right along with his functioning brain cells. As inebriated as Eren is, he is surprisingly deft with his ministrations. Barely a stutter in rhythm, a break in pace, while he alternates between his hand, his tongue, the heated suction of his mouth; a race to see which one can take Levi apart faster. Levi groans, his head lolling to the side, eyelids at half-mast and watching Eren simultaneously stroke himself while giving Levi a new experience on the phrase “blow your mind”.

Eren seems to realize Levi is nearing the edge because he dials back the pace, his gaze flickering up to Levi’s face as he licks the underside of his cock with the hint of a knowing smirk. “You didn’t have to go through all this trouble, you know.”

“Mm?” Levi mumbles intelligently.

“Dinner and dancing? Bar crawl with everyone?” Eren takes Levi all the way down again, pulling off slowly and licking the weeping tip before his hand takes over with languid strokes. “You hate to dance almost as much as you hate going to bars, so--”

He pauses then and bites his lip, a lone eyebrow raised in Levi’s direction. Again, Levi’s response is on the tip of his tongue, and again, it dies a horrible, violent death at the sight of Eren biting his fucking lip because there are only so many things his brain synapses can focus on before overfiring. “So?”

“I would’ve been fine with takeout and a movie on your couch,” Eren murmurs, mouthing along Levi’s naked skin while his hand follows the trail, his grip tightening just enough to bring the coiling sensation back into Levi’s core. “Same result, more time for this.” And he swallows Levi again, all reservations gone.

With a gasp, Levi’s head dips back. His fingers clench around the starched sheets, grasping for purchase while Eren goes full throttle and rips a moan from Levi’s throat so wrecked that he almost doesn’t recognize the sound. A tremor rocks him, makes him lose whatever self control he’s tried to manage, his release shooting into the back of Eren’s throat as every inch of him is lit to high heaven. He rides it out all the way, thrusting a staggered rhythm as he fucks Eren’s mouth on pure instinct and Eren lets him, removes his grip on Levi’s hips and uses his hands, instead, to cover the deathgrip Levi has managed on his sheets. Then he angles his head enough to allow Levi’s cock to slide in and out with ease, his throat relaxing and clenching around him as the moment passes until finally, Levi’s entire body slackens and sags boneless against the mattress.

“What...the...fuck,” Levi manages, sinking back altogether as he attempts to catch his breath. He closes his eyes and exhales sharply through his mouth, the warmth from Eren’s hands disappearing a moment later. A familiar weight presses against him and when he opens his eyes, Eren has managed to straddle him, the satisfied smirk he wears reaching the bright green gaze now trained on Levi. “I did actually get you something, but fuck if I can beat that out.”

“Technically, I beat that out,” Eren teases, dipping his head to indicate Levi’s dick softening beneath him, his hand reenacting the motion with a cheeky grin and a waggle of his eyebrows. “You know, for clarification.”

This earns him a laugh, one of many that only seems to happen whenever Eren is around. Filled with amusement, affection. Happiness.

With a snort, Levi manages to reach into his discarded pants, extracting a small box out of the back pocket. “Like I said,” he says, grunting as he rises to sitting position, Eren still on his lap and looking at the box with brimming curiosity. He pops the lid open, pulls out a thin silver chain, and places it over Eren’s head. The metal gleams, stark against Eren’s bronze skin, the key at the end catching the light when Eren shifts to properly look at it.

He blinks rapidly, as though his brain is trying to figure out alternatives for Levi’s gesture more believable than what is actually happening. He licks his lips and Levi resists the urge to kiss him right then and there, resists the temptation at least until Eren can properly respond before Levi’s anxiety can kick in at the prolonged silence.

“Is that--?”

“A key? Yeah, looks like it.”

“For your place?”

“What else did you think it was for?”

Eren flushes, planting a hand on his face as his expression turns sheepish. “Well, considering I just tried to suck your brains out of your dick--”

“Such a romantic.”

“--and you watched the Lonely Island video with me the other day--”

“Oh my god, Eren.”

“Okay, but can you blame me?”

“It’s not a key to my dick in a box,” Levi says, half exasperated and half amused. “Besides, would’ve defeated the purpose if you got the key after you unwrapped me.”

Eren still looks mildly unconvinced. “Are you sure?” he asks, biting his lip again, the action going straight to Levi’s groin.

Levi shrugs, shifting to ease the sensation. “Most of your shit’s already here anyway. This is just a formality.”

“A permanent formality.”

“Well…yeah. If you want it to be.”

“Why the chain? You couldn’t have just gone with a keyring?” Eren says with a chuckle, holding the key between his fingertips like it’s the most precious thing in the world.

“I don’t know,” Levi says honestly. “Bought it on a whim, I guess. But as soon as I saw it hanging there, it just sorta...felt right. Like it was supposed to be there. ‘S that weird?”

Eren shakes his head and instead of responding, kisses him, arms draped over Levi’s shoulders. They pull away slowly, the kisses lingering like dying embers intent on burning long after the heat of the flames have long settled. They somehow make their way beneath the sheets, legs tangled together with Eren tracing lazy circles against Levi’s naked skin. He seems to be sobering up some, anchoring his forehead against Levi’s in that sleepy way that makes Levi want to curl up with him under the covers and stay there for as long as Eren would let him.

“Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you, you know.”

“Yeah, kid,” Levi says again, staring at the ceiling. “I know.”

“And I want it to be,” Eren says, nuzzling his face into Levi’s neck, his voice sleep-heavy.

“Hm?”

“A permanent formality.”

“Good. Now go to sleep,” Levi hums in response, mouth ghosting against Eren’s temple as a warmth settles over him. Happy. Content. Exactly where he’s supposed to be. When he hears Eren’s breathing even out, the rhythm slow and steady, he exhales a whisper, “Happy Birthday, Eren.” And then because he can’t help himself, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [**@limitlessmonster**](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com)


End file.
